Work Buddies
by bke.21
Summary: Yang is bringing a friend from work over for a movie and cuddles. But Cardin has nothing to worry about...Right?
**A/N: Reposting this story. It was full of perspective errors and just all around confusion. I tried to change it from a self insert to about Cardin...on my phone...using Find and Replace. Learn from me.**

* * *

You know that Cardin isn't supposed to be jealous of every guy Yang hangs out with. Also, he understand that she is very physical and likes to hug her friends. But still...

"Honey, I am going to bring a guy friend home from work today, okay?" Yang says, searching his face for a reaction. "We are just going to hang out in the living room on the couch tonight."

"What are you saying, do you want me to leave or something?" Cardin feels his irritation rise and his heart speed up.

She reaches over and touches your arm. Yang is smiling compassionately. "My god, no, what are you thinking?" She searches his eyes. "I want you to hang out with us. It's just that I'm in the mood to be mellow and snuggle at home tonight. He and I always like to have friendly hugs and stuff. I want to cuddle on the couch with him tonight. You know, in a friendly way, not sexual at all."

Cardin's heart beats faster and he feels nervous and confused. "Uh, isn't that a little weird?"

Yang tilts her head and looks up out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I guess it's unusual. But you know how I am. I'm a physical person, I touch my girlfriends all the time. I always hug my guys friend. I'm just warning you that he and I have a very touchy-feely relationship. It's not sexual at all, I am not attracted to him in the least, let me tell you. But I feel comforted when a man holds me close."

"Um, yeah, okay then, whatever," Cardin says.

...

That night Yang brings her friend home and introduces Jaune to him. He seems a little fruity, sort of metrosexual. Jaune and Yang are talking about going shopping together. Cardin is immediately put at ease.

"Oh god, I have to get out of these work clothes," says Yang. "Come in my room and talk to me while I get changed, Jaune." She takes his hand and says to her boyfriend, "We will be right out."

He is a little stunned by this, but Jaune just grins at him sheepishly as Cardin's girl leads him away. It's such a gay look on his face that he just drop it. The larger man can hear that she left the bedroom door open and can hear them laughing. He has sort of a gay laugh, he tells himself. He is trying not to get bent over the fact that Yang just took some guy into your bedroom while she changes her clothes.

When they come out, she is wearing her thin flannel pajamas, tits jiggling freely and he can clearly see her erect nipples pushing through the soft material.

"Uh, are you wearing a bra?" Cardin asks.

She scrunches up her face and looks at him quizzically. "No. I never where a bra when we are just snuggling at home. What are you thinking?"

He looks at her round ass outlined in the snug pajama bottoms and realize that she isn't wearing panties either, but decides not to say anything.

Jaune averts his eyes from her body and changes the topic to shoe shopping. They sit on the couch together and pretty soon the mace wielder starts to relax a little. This guy seems harmless. Him and Yang talk about clothes and different styles.

Yang goes and brings out some drinks and snacks. Cardin is watching her body outlined in her pajamas. Her boobs are bouncing slightly and her nipples are still hard. She bends over to put some snacks on the table by the couch and she shoots Cardin a flirtatious glance and wiggles her ass at him. Jaune doesn't notice, and she plops down beside him which makes her tits shake around even more. Cardin is starting to get a hard-on looking at them.

To distract himself, he turn down the lights down and put the movie on.

At first they are just sitting side by side on the couch with their hips touching. They are occasionally murmuring small comments at various points of the movie. At one point, Yang snuggles up against him and he puts his arm around her shoulder. Neither one of them notices that Cardin is watching them and it seems perfectly natural. But, he can see her boob pressed up against him and it bothers him a little.

A little further along in the movie, she softly says to him, "I'm a little cold, do you mind if I pull this over us?"

"That's fine," Jaune replies. Cardin watch as she pulls the shawl off the back of the couch and spreads it over their laps. He notices that a couple of buttons of her top have come undone somehow, but her friend isn't looking at her chest. She pushes herself up against him and they are cuddling now. Yang has her head on his shoulder and is rubbing her hand over his stomach. Jaune is running his hand up and down her side, Cardin notice that he pauses to squeeze the soft part of her waist just above the hip, then he puts his hand on her hip and squeezes that.

Yang notices him watching them and looks over at him with wide eyes, "Are you enjoying this movie, honey?" she asks.

Her friend looks at you and smiles simply. He really doesn't seem to think that there is anything odd about him feeling up Cardin's girlfriend's body right in front of him.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine," he say and look away. Your stomach is starting to churn a little and your face is getting hot. He tries to focus on the film but they are continuing to rub and stroke each other. They are starting to make little sounds of pleasure. He look over and see that Yang's top is mostly open now and her hand is under the shawl moving around his crotch.

"Uh, can you guys cool it a little?" he ask as his palms break out in sweat. "Isn't that a bit much?"

The guy looks at him blearily, with a confused look on his face. Yang look up innocently and slides her hand up his belly away from his crotch.

"Oops, sorry, honey," she says. "You know I love to cuddle this way. I like being comfy on the couch."

"Okay, but weren't you just touching his cock?" you ask. You can feel your heart pounding.

"Not really," she says. "I was just rubbing his leg." She pulls the shawl down and you can see that he has a raging hard-on. "Like this," she shows you by running her hand up his thigh, stopping just short of his dick which is pointing straight up right along the zipper. She smiles and looks up at her friend. "Wow, are you getting hard?" she asks with interest.

"No, come on. You guys are embarrassing me," Jaune says blushing. "Can't we just watch the movie, please?"

He looks at you beseechingly. Yang just giggles and nestles back down, resting her head on his stomach. She looks over at you with big eyes to see your reaction.

Cardin is wriggling in his seat, but he can't make a decision about what to do. He doesn't want to leave the room, but he can't see himself grabbing this guy and tossing him out either. An interesting part of the movie comes on and everyone returns their attention to the television.

After a few minutes, Cardin looks back over and see that he has his hand inside her top and he is squeezing one of her tits and pinching the nipple. Yang has pulled up his shirt and is kissing and nibbling his stomach just above his crotch.

He can't take this, "For Christ sake, you guys, can you chill the fuck out? Dude, Jaune is feeling you up like crazy over there."

He looks hurt and indignant. "No, I'm not," Jaune says. But he leaves his hand inside her shirt. "I mean, yeah, I guess I am, but Yang said her nipples were tender and she wanted me to pinch them for her," He bends his head down to look at Yang, "Do you want me to stop?" he asks as he continues to knead her boob.

"No, no, Cardin is fine," she says leaving her head on his belly. She looks at you with half lidded eyes, her hand resting right over his cock. "Honey, you knew that we would be snuggling tonight. You know how I like to snuggle. Can't you just relax a little. This is not sexual. I think of him as a girlfriend practically."

He laughs when she says that and pinches her nipple harder and makes her squeak "Nice!" he says. "A girlfriend, huh?"

She is giggling now and they are struggling on the couch, pinching and tickling each other.

"Cut the shit," he shout, standing up, heart is racing and hid pits are drenched.

They pause, but don't look at him. Their eyes are locked and they are facing each other on the couch, each of them panting from the exertion. Her top is totally open now and her boobs are swinging. His fly has come unbuttoned and the head of his penis is sticking out. Their cheeks are flushed and their eyes are bright with excitement.

Yang reaches over touches the exposed head of his penis with one finger. She looks over at him and smiles. "Honey, I know we got a little more carried away then I had planned. But, um, you can hang out if you want, but you might not want to see this part."

She shrugs out of her top and bends over to puts her lips around the head of his cock. Jaune reaches down to cup one full breast in each hand and then leans his head back. Yang unzips his fly and slides more of his cock into her mouth. She looks over at Cardin with wide eyes, cock in mouth, cheeks sucked in.

Then she chokes a little and pulls it out, laughing. "My god, he just spurted a little cum right in my mouth," she says smiling at him and stroking his dick. She turns to him and puts her face close to his. "Jaune is bad, aren't you. Right in front of my boyfriend, too."

"Yeah, I'm bad," Jaune says huskily, pulling her pajama bottoms down, exposing her round, white ass. "Let me show you how bad."

Yang steps off the couch, turning toward Cardin with a big smile as he pulls her bottom off entirely. She stands there naked facing Cardin, smiling devilishly.

"Get ready, honey," she says to Cardin. Then he pushes her head forward and she bends over at the waist. She puts her hands on the coffee table, looks him in the eyes with open mouthed excitement and then arches her back slightly to present her cunt to this guy.

He wastes no time and grabs her by the hips immediately sinking himself into her.

"Oh shit," she says breaking gaze and turning to look at him over her shoulder. "That feels good."

Cardin is standing there frozen in shock. His blood runs cold as Jaune slowly starts working his dick in and out of Yang, she puts her head down and her tits start swaying back and forth.

"You might as well sit down and enjoy the show at this point," Jaune says to him. He pokes his thing into Cardin's girlfriend for emphasis and she gasps with pleasure. He feels nauseated and helpless, but He can't look away either.

Cardin sits and watches as Yang strokes her own clit and gets herself off while this guy drills her from behind firmly grasping her wide hips. Once she is done cumming with a shudder, he pulls out of her and she kneels before him, mouth open. He pops his cock in and she sucks it for a second, then he pulls out and shoots spurt after spurt of hot cum into her face and onto her tits. As the spurts reduce to dribbles, she grabs his cock and sucks it vigorously. She is milking the last of the cum out with her hand.

"Oh fuck, stop, it's sensitive," he shouts, laughing. But Yang grips him for another second and looks over at Cardin again, cheeks sucked in, eyes wide and questioning. Finally he pulls away and he flops down on the couch. He looks at Cardin while Yang smears the cum around her lips. "Well, that was a thing," he says shakily.


End file.
